From This Moment On
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: An added scene to "Separation Anxiety". R/E R&R please and thank you!


**An added scene from the episode "Separation Anxiety".**

Raven had lost all hope of keeping her parents together. She was glad that Eddie was staying there and so grateful of him helping out. She sighed; she didn't want her parents to split up. She's heard about how it's great having two Christmases, or two birthdays, but all she wanted was one family. It seemed like she would never have that if her vision came true.

She flopped on top her bed, burying her head in her pillow. There was a soft, timid knock on her door and she frowned in confusion; she thought everyone was asleep. She quietly called out that her door was open and it creaked open. Eddie creeped up the stairs slowly and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, Rae," he greeted. "I hope I didn't wake you?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I'm wide awake. I can't stop thinking about my parents' divorce."

He sat on the bed and put his hand on her back, rubbing it gently. "Maybe they won't split up. Maybe your vision is wrong. You have had a few jacked up visions before, Rae." He smiled at the remembrance of all of the shenanigans she's gotten into since he's known her.

"I don't know, Eddie." She sighed again. "With the way they've been fighting, separating is the only thing that seems like a good solution."

"You shouldn't say things like that, Raven." He softly scolded her.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"I'm not looking for an apology, Rae. I just want you to think about the high road."

"Fuck the high road, Eddie!" She yelled, sitting up. "My life is falling apart!" Tears started to leak from her eyes and he reached over to hug her.

"I understand, Raven. I completely understand."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. "I keep forgetting your parents are divorced."

"It's okay." He shrugged. He looked at his watch in the darkness and saw that it read 12:14 am. "We should get to bed. We have school tomorrow."

He started to get up, but she grabbed his wrist. "Wait, can you lay with me for a while?"

"Rae, I don't think that's a good idea." He said honestly.

Her lips formed into a perfect pout and she looked to the ground, disappointed. Eddie gave in and climbed into bed under the covers.

She smiled to herself before getting under the covers next to him and snuggling into her pillow. They lay there for a few moments, not touching, when finally Eddie rolled over and wrapped his arm around her waist. She scooted backwards so his chest was pressed against her back and he was spooning her. She put her hand on top of his on top of her stomach and sighed, closing her eyes. Eddie couldn't help but kiss the back of her neck softly before surrendering to his exhaustion, Raven following right behind him.

The next morning, they luckily woke up before their parents found them together in the same bed. They had changed positions throughout the night. Eddie was now on his back and Raven's head was on his chest, her arm slung across his stomach. She lifted her head and found his staring at her.

"What're you looking at?" She frowned.

"Nothing. Nice hair." He replied with a smirk.

She rolled over quickly to get off the bed, but ended up falling off of it. "Gah!" She exclaimed before his hit the ground below her. Eddie burst out laughing and received a pillow to the face. "Not funny! Nice tent."

He looked towards his lap and saw a slight buldge. "Heyyy, it's the morning. And I was in bed with a girl. What do you expect?"

She rolled her eyes and started to push him out of her room. "Out, perv."

"Girl, no need to be all pushy!" He threw over his shoulder at her.

She smiled and stopped him before he went down the steps. She kissed his cheek and whispered, "Thank you."

He shrugged and grinned. "No problem, Rae. From this moment on, I'll always have your back."

"And I'll always have yours, Eddie."

**A/N: YAY. Lol I don't know. I watched this episode today and I was wondering why no one seemed to use this perfect opportunity to set up Raven & Eddie. So, R&R please! Your reviews are what keep me going! **


End file.
